Histoires de cul, histoires vécues
by ToriFairy
Summary: Des ruptures. C'est toujours difficile à gérer. Mais parfois elles peuvent êtes salvatrices TH/CB


My lovers' gone

My lovers' gone

POV Georg

C'est vrai que nous nous disputons souvent et très violemment ces derniers temps. Tout ce stress accumulé, toute cette pression concernant nos carrières respectives, les obligations professionnelles diverses et variées. Le fait de constamment devoir se cacher. Tout ceci était prétexte au moindre départ de feu entre nous, déclencheur d'hostilités. Nos disputes se finissaient souvent par des cris, des portes claquées, des mots plus hauts, forts et blessants. Des « j'en ai marre de ta gueule », « Va te faire foutre », « je me casse », des « c'est ça barre toi et bon débarras »

Puis soit elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bains criant et pleurant tandis que je quittais notre appartement claquant la porte de rage. A mon retour, quelques heures plus tard, je la trouvais recroquevillée sur le lit, le visage blême et défait, les joues pâles, échevelée, les yeux rougis. L'air d'une petite fille perdue et malheureuse dont le chagrin bouffait le corps trop frêle. Alors mon cœur fondait. J'étais responsable de ces larmes et je m'en voulait à mort. Mon cœur fondait d'amour et de tendresse et à la contempler, j'étais à chaque fois frappé par sa grâce. Je me répétais qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle, aussi désirable. J'ouvrais les bras, elle courrait s'y réfugier et entre des litanies de « pardon » des millions de « je t'aime tant » nous étouffions nos derniers feux dans des baisers fougueux jusqu'à ce cri de jouissance partagée.

Mais un soir après une de nos énièmes disputes, débutée sur un prétexte des plus futiles, je suis rentré avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs, des roses rouges parmi lesquels trônait une petite boite en velours rouge. J'avais été trop loin, mais cet esclandre m'avait permis de comprendre que je ne pouvais me passer d'elle, qu'elle était tout pour moi et qu'elle était ma priorité dans la vie. Pas ma carrière, pas le groupe et cette pseudo apparence qu'on nous impose. Fini les mensonges sur mon prétendu statut de célibataire. Je devais le lui dire, lui faire comprendre que je m'étais rendu à la raison, réédition. Je venais avec un mouchoir blanc, prêt à signer le traité de paix et à tisser moi même la corde pour me pendre à son cou.

Seulement, je n'ai jamais pu le lui dire. Elle était partie, emportant avec elle ses vêtements, ses affaires, les preuves de notre vie commune, même son parfum ne remplissait plus les pièces**. « C'est rien qu'une histoire de cul, rien qu'une histoire vécue, on s'est dit vous et puis tu me tues, puis on s'est tus. Dans cette chambre sans la vue impasse de la vertu. C'est rien qu'une histoire de cul, rien qu'une histoire vécue »**La moindre trace d'elle disparue, sauf celle indélébile qu'elle a laissé dans mon cœur pour toujours. My lover's gone. Eberlué, je me suis assis sur le lit, dans le noir, puis par réflexe j'ai allumé les infos. J'ai reconnu ta voiture. Avant même que le journaliste ne parle.. j'ai su. Tu m'avais réellement abandonné…My lover's gone

**POV TOM**

Cela fait quelques minutes, des heures. Des minutes, des jours, je en sais plus trop. Je suis assis là, dos au mur faisant face à la porte, la fixant d'un ai hagard. Je tiens serré son pull et sa casquette contre moi. Son odeur flotte encore un peu dans les pièces et ce doux parfum m'enivre, me donnant encore un peu l'illusion de leurs présences. Il est parti. Il l'a emmenée. Comme ça. Sans un mot, sans un cri, sans un regard en arrière pour ce « nous » qui a été le centre de notre existence durant six années. Six longues années. Pas un baiser. Pas un regret. Pas une explication plausible hormis ce « je réalise que je ne t'aime plus comme toi tu m'aimes. Tu es plus un ami, qu'un amour ou même un amant Tom. Sans compter que pour Aaliyah c'est mieux . Aussi restons en là Tom . Je pars. Nous partons»

Et il est parti, emmenant mon cœur de deux ans avec lui, arrachant le mien. Oh bien sur, biologiquement ce n'est pas ma fille, c'est celle de Gustav avec cette fille rencontrée lors d'une nuit de beuverie et qui était revenue 10 mois plus tard avec un magnifique cadeau sous le bras. D'emblée nous l'avions acceptée, aimée cette adorable petite fille , cet ange aux grands yeux noirs Elle avait une maman et deux papas. Je ne sais pas quand tout cela a dérapé, je ne sais plus. Je crois qu'en réalité je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Peu à peu mis à l'écart, même si c'était toujours pour de bonnes raisons.. après tout légalement, je n'avais aucun droit sur elle. Biologiquement, et juridiquement, elle n'était pas ma fille. En revanche dans mon cœur elle l'était avec tant de forces. Non je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, je n'ai pas su capter le moment ou tout a basculé. Et il est parti.. My lover's gone.

A ces souvenirs un flot de larmes brûlantes me cruxifient encore les yeux. Non. Gustav, Komm zuruck. Bitte. Bitte. Bitte. PARTIS. FINI. Condoléances. Fini nos jeux à deux, nos rires à trois, nos chansons. My lover's gone. Il ne sifflotera plus avec moi désormais. Je chante seul.. **« C'est rien qu'une histoire de cul, rien qu'une histoire vécue, on s'est dit vous et puis tu me tues, puis on s'est tus. Dans cette chambre sans la vue impasse de la vertu. C'est rien qu'une histoire de cul, rien qu'une histoire vécue** »

**POV SHIN.**

Je balaye la chambre du regard. C'est moche. Ce n'est pas moi. Cela n'a jamais été moi d'ailleurs, même si j'y ai vécu quasi contraint et forcé dans cette chambre. C'est fini.

C'est fini. Je suis libre.

Je peux reprendre le cours de mon existence, essayer de me reconstruire. Malgré les coups, les insultes, et les viols à répétitions, il ne m'a jamais détruit. C'était ma seule force , moi qui lui semblait si faible. L'espoir. L'espoir qui vivait vrillé au fond de moi me poussant à tenter de m'en sortir. A ne pas accepter comme normal son comportement. A refuser de croire que c'était de l'amour et que sans lui je serai perdu.

Jamais je ne me suis plaint, jamais pleuré, ni tenté de faire en sorte que les autres s'apitoient sur mon sort chaque fois qu'il s'acharnait un peu trop sur mon corps. Je me souviens du regard sévère, interloqué et horrifié de ma maquilleuse qui ne savait plus face à mon sourire radieux si je subissais ou si en bon masochiste je prenais plaisir à tous ces sévices. Elle s'appliquait toujours avec une minutie maniaque et affectueuse à faire disparaître toute trace de tortures me donnant un air au delà de l'androgynie. Celui d'un clown extraterrestre triste et à la beauté éthérée.

Ce calvaire a pris fin grâce à Yu et Strify rentrés par inadvertance dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Chambre qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer à clé trop pressé d'assouvir sa colère. Trop pressé de ma faire payer le regard trop plein d'admiration et de désir qu'un quelconque quidam m'avait lancé. Depuis, je respire. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Je me sens revivre et renaître petit à petit. My lovers' gone: grâce à Dieu oui. Je jette un dernier regard à cette chambre témoin de ma souffrance et referme d'un geste ferme la porte. **« C'est rien qu'une histoire de cul, rien qu'une histoire vécue, on s'est dit vous et puis tu me tues, puis on s'est tus. Dans cette chambre sans la vue impasse de la vertu. C'est rien qu'une histoire de cul, rien qu'une histoire vécue »**

**POV BILL**

Non ! Je refuse de me retourner ou même de quitter ce lit. Je ne veux pas le regarder. Je ne veux pas le voir me quitter. Ca me fait mal à chaque fois. Je l'entends s'affairer dans la salle de bains de cette chambre d'hôtel. C'est amusant comme avant l'amour il est toujours si empressé. Après, même sa nuque me révèle qu'il n'est déjà plus avec moi mais auprès d'elle. Il mène la vie somme toute très banale d'un homme qui a une double vie. A part que cet homme est hétéro et ne fantasme que sur moi. Depuis si longtemps.

Les plaisirs de la chair je les ai découverts avec lui- un soir d'été ou j'étais trop soul pour le repousser, mais pas assez pour l'arrêter. Et sous le toit familial , dans ma chambre d'adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance, il a pris ma virginité. S'appliquant à me rendre fou, à me rendre accro à lui. Et je le suis. 5 années plus tard, nous sommes toujours amants. Malgré le temps, en dépit de la distance qui nous éloigne, malgré la folie Tokio Hotel, envers et contre tous les interdits. Il est là. A l'insu de tous : mon rocher alors que je suis mouette. Mon repère quand tout se perd. Il a fini, il sort. Il me dit de sa belle voix grave et chaude :

Je rentre Bill. Je te vois tout à l'heure à la maison ?

Une dernière caresse sur ma tempe, un ultime baiser sur mon front , un dernier effleurement sur mon flanc qui me fait frémir et gémir et il s'en va.

Je reste couché sur le côté, dans la même position, mon regard fixant le mur. Sans le voir. Et là je pleure, je pleure, je crie, je hurle que je l'aime, qu'il me tue, que c'est un salaud de première et que je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. Je me sens vide. Je sanglote à en fendre l'âme à s'en bousiller le cœur. Je sais bien que dans quelques heures je le verrai à la maison et que je devrais encore jouer à faire semblant. Que je pourrai jouir de cette proximité, profiter sans vergogne de sa tendresse légitime mais sans me laisser aller. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je peux le voir, je peux l'avoir mais sans jamais le posséder. Oui mais voilà cela ne me suffit plus. J'en veux plus. Je contemple cette porte qu'il a franchi quelques instants auparavant. My lovers' gone. Ce n'est pas la première fois pourtant, alors pourquoi ce sentiment que je vais crever ? **« C'est rien qu'une histoire de cul, rien qu'une histoire vécue, on s'est dit vous et puis tu me tues, puis on s'est tus. Dans cette chambre sans la vue impasse de la vertu. C'est rien qu'une histoire de cul, rien qu'une histoire vécue »**Je me sens si vide. My lover's gone.

Pour voter c'est là ablogs-fan-fics-yaoi./article1769393994.htmlblogs-fan-fics-yaoi./article1769393994.html/c


End file.
